Ocelot
by OwlsWingProductions
Summary: In honor of the recent release of 'Race to the edge' because I love Httyd! Slight spoilers for Httyd 2 and Hiccstrid. Set about... 2 years after Httyd 2?... It is just pure fluff with barely any plot at all. Now taking requests.
1. Ocelot

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Httyd or any of it's characters!**

 **!SPOILERS!**

 **Ocelot**

The house was relatively dark except for the fire burning at the center of the main room where Berk's most senior dragon riders sat listening to the screams and cries of one of their own. Toothless' gaze was fixated upon the shadows at the top of the stairs where the door to his human's bedroom remained closed. He, his mate, his mother, and the elder had disappeared into the room nearly three hours ago and had yet to come out even once.

It was late. Very late. The moon shone brightly outside with only a few clouds drifting across the surface of the inky-black canvas. The dragon riders were struggling to keep their eyes open, and yet they couldn't seem to sit still. The noises from the upper room making them all fidget uncomfortably.

A tiny squeak of distress made Toothless' attention snap down to the two little bundles curled up by his side, protected by his wing and tail. Four bright green eyes identical to his own stared back at him, wide and scared. Toothless crooned softly and nuzzled the Night Fury cubs comfortingly. The two little ones, Castor and Pollux, immediately crawled their way into their father's front paws - far too awake now to go back to sleep - and began to wrestle and play as Toothless watched over them fondly.

Toothless' mate, Feather, had died from a terrible sickness early in the winter. Just days after their eggs had finally hatched. Toothless knew she had never been very strong - she had been a runt as a hatchling - but Night Furies mated for life, and he had chosen her...

A particularly loud scream from the upper bedroom drew a whimper from the cubs and Toothless drew his sons closer to him, glancing worriedly up at the stairs with a soft warble.

* * *

Astrid's scream was so loud Hiccup thought his ear was actually ringing, but at the moment he didn't really care. His sweaty, screaming wife that was gripping his hand so tightly the bones were cracking was in pain and he couldn't do anything else to help, so he let her crush his fingers and he let her scream in his ear because it was all he could offer.

Gothi and his mother, Valka, were at the foot of the bed. "You're doing well, just breathe." Valka instructed calmly and Astrid nodded, taking a deep breath. "Now lets have another, ready?" Another nod. "Push!"

Astrid screamed again, and Hiccup wished there was more he could do but he didn't know anything of this particular... Event? Astrid's breathing turned quick and shallow as she tried hard to work through the pain. How much longer was it going to take? He didn't like seeing her in this much pain.

"Good. I can see the head." Valka told them and Hiccup's eyes widened as Astrid smiled weakly through all the panting. "Take a few breaths and we'll go again. Hiccup." Valka looked at her son expectantly and was given a horrified look.

"What?" Hiccup managed to ask in the midst of his confusion and worry.

"You do want to be the first to hold your child, don't you?" Valka asked gently and Hiccup smiled as Astrid nodded and let go of his hand. He was extremely happy and relieved to have his mother and Gothi there to show him what to do as Astrid struggled through several more pushes but then the baby's shrieking crying filled the room and nothing else mattered except for his wife and his first born child in his arms. "That's it! You've done it!" Valka exclaimed, congratulating Astrid as Hiccup gathered up the little one and the blanket Gothi handed him in his arms.

After she managed to catch her breath Astrid lifted her head off the pillows and looked at him. "Oh, let me see!" She said, her voice hoarse from screaming and her cheeks red and tear-stained. Hiccup immediately walked over and sat on the bed beside her as she sat up properly. He just couldn't stop smiling. Hiccup held the little babe in one arm and wrapped the other around Astrid as she leaned against him gently stroking the baby's cheek with trembling fingers.

"She's our new baby girl." Hiccup whispered to her as Valka and Gothi pretended to be busy cleaning on the other side of the room. Astrid laughed a little, her eyes shining brightly.

"She's perfect." She whispered, taking the baby into her own arms as Hiccup wrapped his around both of them and watched in amazement as the baby wrapped her tiny little fingers around Astrid's index finger.

A creak from the door lifted their attention from the sleeping little one and the two three-week-old Night Fury cubs curiously peered into the room from behind their father's front legs. Astrid and Hiccup chuckled at their shy antics and Toothless crooned questioningly, his eyes on the bundle.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup smiled, reaching out to pet his dragon's head as he padded over to sit next to their bed. "Ready to meet the new addition to the family, huh?"

Toothless sniffed the bundle in Astrid's arms and cooed happily at the tiny human-hatchling. The twins stared up at the three humans, curious as ever, but they didn't jump or nip at the blanket which surprised Gothi as she ambled over. She and Valka checked over the baby and Astrid one last time and then allowed the family some privacy as they went down the stairs to announce the safe arrival of the baby girl. Astrid outright laughed when she heard Snotlout and Tuffnut groaning and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"How much do you think they bet on her being a boy?" Astrid wanted to know as they quietly watched their little baby sleep.

"I don't know, but once they see how beautiful she is it won't matter anymore." Hiccup smiled widely at their little girl as Toothless made himself comfortable on the floor and started to will his own little ones to sleep. He only did so lightly, though, because he was constantly glancing at his human's first hatchling.

"Have you thought of any names?" Astrid asked him in a whisper, finally tearing her gaze away from the baby to look up at her husbands big green eyes.

"Well... There is one." Hiccup blushed lightly and fidgeted just slightly. Astrid looked eager to hear it which made him smile. Viking tradition dictated that the father chose the names of the children, but Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't use a name she didn't like. "Ocelot." Astrid blinked twice and tilted her just a bit as she thought it over. It certainly wasn't a name she had ever heard before, but it did have a nice ring to it... "I figured we could call her 'Lottie' for short."

"Ocelot Haddock. I like it." Astrid smiled down at the precious little bundle she was holding. "How on earth did you come up with it?"

"Oh, well... I read about them in a book from trader Johann back when I was about nine or ten. They're small cats, but they're fierce and graceful... I guess I just always liked the idea of using it as a name..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, I think it's perfect." Astrid grinned and yawned as she leaned against him. Hiccup kissed the crown of her head. "I can't wait for the naming ceremony."

"You did beautifully tonight. You should rest." Hiccup told her.

"But the baby just got here." She argued and Hiccup chuckled, laying his tired wife down on the furs as she cuddled their newborn to her chest. He pulled a spare fur from off a nearby chair and laid it over them before crawling into bed to join them.

"Sleep. You're both tired, and you're going to need your rest." Hiccup whispered in her ear, pulling her closer with his arms draped around her and baby Ocelot protectively.

In the morning they would announce to the tribe that an heir had been born. In the morning they would begin preparations for the naming ceremony and the following celebration. In the morning they would take compliments and congratulations and accept gifts and be social. But for tonight it was only them. His beautiful wife and his precious Ocelot. His world.

As Astrid's breathing evened out and slowed, Hiccup looked over her head and met Toothless' eyes. His dragon was curled up on the floor with his own babies, watching his human and his family protectively. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and the dragon gave a familiar purr that helped the great Dragon Master fall into a peaceful sleep with his wife and daughter in his arms and his best friend keeping watch.

His family.

 **AN:** So what did you think? Depending on how much attention this short gets I might add one or two more like the naming ceremony and other Ocelot-related adventures. Ocelot, Castor and Pollux are of my own design. Castor and Pollux were named after twin stars, and I'm considering writing their origin story - which would consist only of how Toothless and Feather, another OC, met. Let me know if you're interested! R &REVIEW! -Owl.


	2. Ceremony

_**Ceremony**_

The Great Hall was packed. Not a single person in the entire village would even think of missing their first chance of seeing the newborn heir of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. It was still fairly early in the evening, but after Astrid's late-night child-birthing the night before, having the whole of the day to prepare for the ceremony had been a welcomed relief.

Hiccup waited by the doors, only peeking through the crack to see inside and then turning to look at Astrid beside him. She looked almost completely fresh despite the long night, and the only sign of any fatigue she may have felt were the faint bags under her eyes that were barely noticeable at all. She was smiling brightly at the little bundle in her arms and Hiccup felt his stomach jump into his throat as he realized once again that his wife was holding _their_ child. _His_ daughter.

"Are you ready?" He smiled, cupping her elbow in one hand and smoothing the soft tuft of hair on his daughter's head with the other.

"Of course we are." Astrid replied confidently. "Look at her; she's adorable!" Hiccup chuckled, touching his forehead to her's and then nodding to Toothless who called to his offspring - who were wrestling just a few feet away in the grass - and pushed open the door for Berk's royal family.

As the doors swung open the entire hall fell silent as Hiccup and Astrid walked to the back of the hall where Gothi stood on the dais. Once they stood before the elder they both knelt down on the floor, allowing Gothi to wave her staff over their heads - praying blessings and good fortune upon their family while also giving thanks for the new child.

Gothi took a small dish filled with black soot and approached the baby, drawing on her forehead the mark of a Chief. The little one wiggled a bit, but she didn't make a sound. Stepping back, Gothi nodded to Gobber, who stepped forward.

"May the Gods look upon this day and smile. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do you bring forth this child to be welcomed into the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, and to be accepted as the rightful heir to the throne of Berk?" Gobber addressed him directly.

"I do." Hiccup's voice was strong and proud even in his own ears, but he couldn't help it. This was _his child_.

"Then with the power and authority given to me by the elder of our tribe, I welcome this child as one of the tribe and our future Chieftain!" Gobber proclaimed and the hall erupted into cheers of delight and approval. When the cheering calmed slightly, he continued. "Should anyone object to this, speak now or forever hold your tongue."

Silence filled the hall immediately, and Hiccup felt the corners of his lips twitch with satisfaction.

"Very well, with no objections to be heard, I pronounce the name of this child to be Ocelot Haddock, daughter of Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragon Master, and Astrid Haddock, Shield Maiden! Let it be known to all the tribes!"

More cheers erupted throughout the hall and Hiccup rose to stand before his tribe on the dais, helping Astrid to her feet as well. When they stood beside Gothi and Gobber on the dais with Ocelot still safely tucked in Astrid's arms, Snotlout - standing at the very front as was his rightful place as Hiccup's cousin - was the first to kneel. Then the rest of the dragon riders. And then they were all kneeling, - even the dragons lowered their heads in respect - and Hiccup felt another warm burst of pride in his chest. They were kneeling for his little Ocelot. Their viking princess.

 **AN:** This is super short, but every time I tried to make it longer it just turned into pointless fluff with no plot, and bleh! I hope you enjoyed my little ceremony. R &REVIEW! -Owl.


	3. Visitors

_**Visitors**_

Berk was not a well-traveled place. Of course, the Hairy Hooligans had Trader Johann who visited often enough and the occasional unexpected trade ship, but Hiccup had never seen so many people come to his home in peace at one time. He should have been expecting it after the birth of his daughter and heir because his father and Gobber had both spent quite a lot of time with him going over traditional ceremonies, politics, and other such things that were expected of a Chief, yet the mere _numbers_ shocked him.

Viking tribes near and far came to Berk just to offer their gifts to Hiccup and his family. Luckily, every tribe that came to their home held a peace treaty with the Hairy Hooligans, so the young Chief didn't have to worry as much for his wife's and daughter's safety. Chiefs and Chieftains brought forth gifts of jewelry, herbs, exotic fabrics, gold, spices, perfumes, and even a few weapons.

To honor the tribes, Hiccup ordered a celebration feast for all of Berk and their visitors. No expenses were spared, for even the Hooligans were still caught up in the excitement of having an heir. There was enough food to feed all the tribes for a week, at least, and there was music and dancing and everyone was happy for the new life and the peace between so many tribes.

Hiccup was holding little Ocelot in his arms, allowing Astrid to sit and rest in her seat right next to his. She gazed at him fondly as he tickled the child's chin, making the baby wriggle and wave her tiny arms as she tried to wrap her little fingers around her father's index. It was a good hour before the babe started to fuss a little, to which her father's brow narrowed and he immediately began trying to soothe the troubled infant. At this point the baby seemed to be torn because she was obviously in need of something, but the warmth and comfort that her father's arms provided made her aching tummy seem less intolerable.

"Astrid, I think our dear one might be hungry." Hiccup murmured after leaning closer to her. Astrid looked at the baby and noticed the wiggling feet and squeezed-shut eyes.

"I think you're right." Astrid agreed, smiling at the little baby. "Don't be upset little one, I'm here." Astrid reached over, and Hiccup gently passed Ocelot to her mother as Valka, Ruffnut, and a handful of other women approached the dais. Feeling out of place as the women began to discuss methods of breast-feeding and other womanly things, Hiccup decided to join his cousin and the other men by one of the tables.

"Chief Hiccup." An older man, Chief Carr of the Marshland Tribe, came to the younger before he could reach the safety of the group his cousin and friends had formed. "I wanted to thank you for being such a gracious host to us."

"Of course, Chief Carr. And thank you for the gifts you brought for my daughter." Hiccup replied, mostly just to be polite. The Marshland Tribe is much farther South than any Hooligans tend to travel, and many assumed that was why they had kept peace between them for so long; because they hardly ever crossed paths. Most would consider this an advantage, but Hiccup remained wary. He didn't know this tribe very well, and he knew it's Chief even less...

"Yes, you must be very proud." Carr nodded pleasantly, and Hiccup couldn't help the grin that found it's way onto his face. "She is a bit small though, wouldn't you say?"

Hiccup frowned.

"I mean no offense, but surely you must be worried for her health." The older man didn't seem to notice the twitch in Hiccup's left hand.

"She is no smaller than I was. I see no reason to fear for the worst when I know my daughter is perfectly healthy." Hiccup managed a tight-lipped smiled, but couldn't shake the itch he felt in his fists.

"I can't disagree with that, now can I?" Carr laughed hardily. "So tell me, Haddock. Found any suitors for the little one yet?"

This man would _die_.

* * *

 **AN:** I made up Chief Carr in about a minute and a half for no other reason than to have Hiccup hate his guts so the newly-made-father could go all Papa Dragon for his hatchling. Should I feel bad about that?


	4. Nights

**Author's Note:** Hey, y'all! So, this series of drabbles may or may not be leading up to a short story that I've been playing around with for a while... Until then I need some ideas for more "baby moments" with Hiccup, Astrid, the other characters, and, of course, Ocelot. So, without further ado: **I am now taking Requests for this story!** I make _no promises_ that they will be done quickly, or that I will do ALL of them, but other then that you can leave a request in your review or message me privately, it's up to you. I don't really care.

Tried to make this one a little longer by request of reviewer (and also because I feel like I've been neglecting this poor story, even when I'm writing it)... I also noticed that the first three were all Hiccup, so here's some Astrid for you guys.

* * *

 _ **Nights**_

Astrid woke to the sound of crying. Somewhere in her mind she processed that it was still night because the room was still completely dark, and she was sure that if she opened the shutters to look outside she would find millions of stars shining brightly in the night sky.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then shifted to sit on the side of the bed. Gently placing her bare feet on the floor, she slowly stood up. She still had aches from all of the sudden changes to her body after giving birth, but she continued walking towards the end of her bed because her little one was in need and her husband was even more tired than she after a very long day of chiefly duties.

Astrid carefully lifted Ocelot out of her crib, and the babe instantly quieted down to nothing but whimpers and wriggling legs. She held her close, and her daughter calmed, but her large eyes still stared up at her with not even a thought towards going back to sleep. Astrid sighed, but continued to cradle the baby in her arms as she moved toward the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Rocking back and forth slowly and gently humming, Astrid hoped that she would be able to convince Ocelot to go back to sleep soon. She didn't resent these quiet moments with her daughter, in fact she adored them, and she didn't even mind getting up in the middle of the night to care for the little one, but the past week had been hard on their little family.

Winter was approaching quickly and the food storage was barely half-full. Many crops had failed that year and hunting had been shockingly scarce, and although the dragons had helped them to collect lots of fish, it still wasn't enough to fill the food supply. Sneezes and the occasional cough around the village had started rumors of illness sweeping through Berk. As Chief, Hiccup was expected to find solutions for all the problems in the village, and he had been working all week to provide for his people: leading two hunting trips right after another, helping Gothi with collecting ingredients for potions and remedies, making repairs to houses and the village defenses that the first of the winter storms had damaged, and keeping up with regular duties that had to be dealt with every day.

The work had left him so tired that Astrid found herself worrying deeply about his health as he left before dawn in the mornings and came home long after she had already gone to bed. When she had expressed her fears of him being the first to fall to illness, Hiccup had told her not to worry about him, but their daughter. It would be her first winter, after only two months of life, and it looked as if it were going to be a hard one.

She knew his intentions had been to focus her energy onto something much more important than his lack of sleep, but after that conversation her worry had only grown for him and their baby. Astrid honestly wasn't sure what she would do if either of them became ill during winters merciless hold on the village.

And, of course, it wasn't as if Astrid could physically go out and _do_ anything about it. Even going outside warranted almost all of the women and even some of the men to ask questions about why she wasn't inside resting, let alone trying to help with any of the village's preparation for the season. It was frustrating and annoying because couldn't these people see that Hiccup was in much more danger of sickness than she? But giving birth will bring people to coddling a woman until she is right and properly _smothered_ by it all.

The only reasons Astrid didn't complain about it more was because she knew that Hiccup worried for her and the tiny bundle of a miracle that she was currently holding in her arms needed Astrid to take care of her and protect her. Ocelot didn't like being separated from Astrid for too long, and while Astrid knew that Valka and her own mother were perfectly capable of taking care of young ones, she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone to properly care for and protect _her_ baby. She had to admit that she trusted Hiccup enough, but while Ocelot was still breast-feeding Hiccup couldn't provide for their baby in that way, so Astrid had come to the quick and firm realization that Ocelot depended on her much more than anyone else during this point in her life, and she'd be damned if she didn't deliver for this sweet little babe.

Astrid had come to terms with and accepted her new role within the village and her own family, so despite the frustrating urges her warrior-self felt to pick up her axe and take care of business, her new motherly side firmly refused to abandon her responsibilities to Ocelot. One day, when her baby was no longer totally reliant upon her, Astrid knew she would be able to pick up her axe and dust off Stormfly's saddle, knowing that her baby was safe with her father or another trusted loved one, but until that day came she would remain within eye-sight of her baby and watch over her with the subtle fierceness of a mother dragon.

Looking down, Astrid realized that her mind must have drifted off with her thoughts because Ocelot's eyes were closed and the only movement she made was her little chest lifting up and down as she breathed, or the occasional wiggle to find a more comfortable spot. Astrid smiled and carefully stood, returning Ocelot to her crib and wrapping her up in a blanket to keep her warm.

Reassured that Ocelot was content and sleeping, Astrid returned to the bed she shared with her husband and slid underneath the warm furs. It wasn't until she felt the warmth that the fur blankets and Hiccup provided that she realized how cold she was and shivered as she scooted closer to Hiccup. The young Chief rolled over onto his opposite side and his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. His chin rested on top of her head, and she relaxed in the comfort of his arms.

"You're cold." He mumbled in his half-asleep daze. Astrid smiled at his sleepiness, but said nothing. "Is our little one all right?" He was never too tired to worry about them.

"She's perfect. Just a little lonely was all." Astrid yawned, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

"I think I can relate." Hiccup said, pulling back so he could rest his forehead against her's and look into her eyes. "Thor, I've missed you." He sighed deeply, his eyes sad and tired.

"Don't look so upset." Astrid told him, cupping his cheek. "You're the Chief, and the village needs you. I don't mind when you have to be away for a while because I know that you'll eventually come back. And Ocelot and I will always be here waiting for you."

"Gobber, Spitelout, and the older men have been speaking to me privately. They haven't seen the storage this low this close to winter in a long time, and rumors are beginning to start that Berk has lost favor with the gods, or that my leadership might be cursed. We went to Gothi to ask for her advice, she only told us what we already know: Sometimes a bad winter is just that, a bad winter. But fear has a way of stirring trouble." Hiccup confided to her.

"Do you think there is a danger of treachery?" Astrid whispered even though there was no one around to hear it. The thought was terrifying and horrible, but there had always been a select few that would follow Mildew's insane ways more easily than the others...

"No. None, actually. Anyone willing to do such a thing is probably too much of a coward to risk exile with such a terrible winter on the way, but Spitelout suggested that we might start considering a winter hunting trip." Hiccup murmured back, his arms tightening around her as her eyes widened.

"Hiccup..." She gaped. "E-Even with dragons a winter hunting trip is too dangerous... You can't even be sure that you'll find anything out there! I -"

"I know." Hiccup interrupted her gently. "But with things being the way they are, I'm not sure we have much of a choice. With illness threatening the village we all need to be as strong as possible, but that can't happen if we're forced into starvation... What I wanted to say was that... If it comes to that, and we go on this hunting trip, promise me you'll take care of yourself while I'm away. Let Ruffnut and my mother help you with Lottie, and just keep yourself and our daughter safe. Alright?"

Astrid cringed at the thought; Hiccup going out to face the harsh environment just to serve the village, and doing it without her. Again she felt the urge to swipe her axe off of the wall where it hung on proud display and insist that she go with him. She had been his second for so long, he had always relied on her. The idea of him doing something so dangerous without her was so utterly frustrating and terrifying. But, as always, her reasonable side caught up to her, and her motherly side reminded her of the babe sleeping at the foot of their bed.

Who would care for and protect Ocelot if Astrid went off to protect Hiccup who had long since proven he was capable of taking care of himself?

"We're not even sure that you'll have to, so why worry ourselves sick?" Astrid offered a small shrug in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, and then gave in. "But... If you have to go, we'll be here. Waiting for you. Like I promised. Just... Just promise me that you'll come back."

"I'll always return to you. The both of you." Hiccup smiled gently, pulling her close, and Astrid tucked her head beneath his chin. "I promise."


End file.
